Amun Basili
Amun Basili is a powerful deity known across the Nine Realms for his vast magical power, knowledge, and skill at crafting spells that circumvent the Laws of Magic. Biography Amun was born in Egypt in 1290 AD to a coven of powerful healers. During their absence, Amun discovered he had a natural aptitude and understanding of magic far greater than most witches. Upon finding the Tome of Osiris, Amun learned all that he possibly could and, in time, became one of the greatest spellcrafters ever. It was through the knowledge gained from the tome, that he was able to craft a ritual that would allow him to absorb the knowledge and magical power of his entire bloodline, making him even more powerful and leading to his ascension into godhood. Personality At first glance, Amun is friendly, charming, and always courteous, with a quick wit and reactive smile. Added with that is a sense of manners, fashion, and a sense of chivalry, he draws you in, no matter whom you are. His intelligence is formidable, and at the same time, he projects a sense of empathy and camaraderie that makes anyone feel at ease. He has every social and academic talent anyone could wish for, and balances both beautifully. However, when one does manage to see past the glamour, the darker, more dangerous aspects of his personality become visible. To just about anyone he meets, Amun seems harmless, but he is a dangerously influential individual who is able to morally change persons with even the greatest of good intentions into ruthless beings. His tactics have sometimes even caused individuals to question their own morality, and judgment towards others. Amun's main quality is however his intelligence which he uses to deadly effect. Physical Appearance From his dark complexion, strong bone structure, and shaven head to his intense dark brown eyes and moderately muscled physique, Amun is the embodiment of tall, dark, and handsome. Amun is very much well-dressed, with his wardrobe typically consisting of immaculately tailored, suits and clothes of the highest quality. Although Amun usually favors darker clothing, he will occasionally wear lighter colors. Powers and Abilities Powers Divine Physiology: As a deity, Amun possesses the following powers: * Magic: Amun is an exceptionally skilled and devastatingly powerful witch, capable of casting spells and performing other magical feats through simple hand gestures and willpower alone. He often uses his magic for a variety of effects, including cloaking individuals and objects, restoring the health and vitality of himself and others, mystically imbuing objects or beings with power, discharging powerful bolts of magical energy, manipulating the elements, conjuring objects and beings, transforming matter, influencing the mind and emotions of others, animating objects, linking and binding life-forces, breaking and forming magical barriers, interdimensional teleportation, sensing and locating supernatural beings, creating entire realms and even destroying other gods. * Enhanced Physical Condition: Amun has displayed immense physical strength and speed, being able to rip apart conventional materials and even humans with his bare hands, and move faster than the human eye can register at will. * Enhanced Senses: Amun possesses a limited form of omniscience, which allows him to sense the inner workings of humans and affords him a deeper and more profound understanding of the functions of the universe and many rules of magic than even the most powerful witches. * Immortality: Amun is virtually immortal and nearly invulnerable to harm. As result, he cannot be killed or even permanently affected by any conventional means of injury or physical destruction, including numerous point blank gunshots, powerful energy blasts, exposure to temperature extremes. Should he be injured somehow, he is capable of recovering from virtually any injury or affliction he sustains within moments. Abilities Skilled Combatant: Amun is a formidable combatant in his own right, particularly in the use of his various magical powers in combat situations. He has displayed exceptional proficiency with a sword. Genius-Level Intelligence: Amun possesses a vast arcane knowledge and an expertise in crafting powerful curses, hexes, charms, and other enchantments. Amun has also exhibited the ability to speak Arabic. Equipment Tome of Osiris: A heavy tome made of pure obsidian with golden hinges. It contains ancient spells, rituals, and recipes needed to do everything from resurrecting the dead to granting immortality. Due to its high concentration of magical power, the Tome can only be touched by witches of exceptional powerful. Those insufficiently powerful would be burned upon touching it. Weaknesses Powerful Magic: Despite his power, Amun can still be affected and even killed by powerful magic, as well as other deities of equivalent or greater magical power. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Witches Category:Deities